1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instrument components and more particularly to an improved system and method for mounting instrument components to a stringed instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, stringed instruments such as guitars have separate structures, which must be carefully installed and aligned in order for the strings to accurately reproduce desired notes when the strings are plucked or strummed. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, components of a standard guitar are shown mounted to a guitar body 100. These components include a tailpiece 102, a bridge 104, and pickups 106. Using a conventional method of mounting guitar components, the tailpiece 102 and the bridge 104 are typically held in position by tension from strings 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, and 113 (herein after xe2x80x9c108-113xe2x80x9d). At one end, the strings 108-113 pass through holes in the tailpiece 102. The tailpiece 102 provides mechanical strength for the tension of the stretched strings 108-113 against the guitar body. The strings 108-113 then pass over the bridge 106, which is used to initially set the tuning of the guitar to a proper tone and timbre.
In a typical electric guitar, the strings 108-113 will next pass over one or more magnetic or other type of pickups 106. These pickups 106 convert the physical vibration of the strings 108-113 into electrical energy, which can then be electrically amplified. The strings 108-113 then extend over, but do not contact, multiple frets (not shown) on the guitar body 100, between which the strings 108-113 are depressed so that the effective length of the strings 108-113 are shortened. This shortening of the strings 108-113 thereby increases a frequency at which a particular string vibrates, thus causing a distinct note.
The strings 108-113 eventually extend onto tuning pegs (not shown) towards a neck of the guitar body 100. These tuning pegs are adjustable to increase and decrease the tension on the strings 108-113. A change in tension of the strings 108-113 causes a change in the frequency of the tone of each string so that the proper notes are heard.
Accordingly, the strings 108-113 are stretched initially between the bridge 104 and the tuning peg in order to tune the strings 108-113 to their proper respective note. Then the strings 108-113 are stressed further by a guitar player while playing by forcing the strings 108-113 down onto the a fingerboard between the frets. Because the energy with which some players play their guitars, the strings 108-113 stretch and may have to be replaced daily or even more frequently. Conventionally, the tailpiece 102 and the bridge 104 are only held in position by tension from the strings 108-113. Thus, loosening or removal of the strings 108-113 will cause the tailpiece 102 and the bridge 104 to become freely detached from the guitar body 100. If the guitar turner is not careful, the tailpiece 102 or the bridge 104 may accidentally fall off the guitar body 100 and possibly mar a surface of the guitar body 100.
A further disadvantage of conventional methods of securing tailpieces and bridges is that a complete readjustment of all components of the guitar is typically required after every loosening and/or removal of the strings 108-113. Thus, readjustment may be required after such simple operations as cleaning and simple maintenance of the guitar. Retuning requires a very fine ear and patience from a guitar tuner. Alternatively, the guitar tuner may utilize a separate tuning device to reset the guitar bridge 104 and tuning ramps known as saddles on the bridge 102. With either retuning method, much time and effort is required to retune the guitar to a playable condition. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for securing instrument components to stringed instruments.
The present invention provides an improved system and method for securing a component to an instrument body. The system includes a component having a long, narrow base piece with a vertical stud aperture at each end of the base piece formed from a top surface through a bottom surface of the component. The system further includes a mounting apparatus having an insert, which is removably mounted into the instrument body. The component may further include an adjustment screw hole extending from one side of the component to each stud aperture. Adjustment screws may then be provided for insertion into the adjustment screw holes. The adjustment screws are fastened through the adjustment screw holes and into contact with the insert to position the component laterally with respect to the insert.
The mounting apparatus further includes a mounting stud, which secures the component to the instrument body. The mounting stud comprises a top portion and a threaded lower portion. The component is positioned such that the component is supported on a plate of the insert. The mounting stud is fastened into an aperture portion of the insert such that the top portion of the mounting stud clamps down on the component and securely holds the component in place.
Thus, the present invention allows for critical adjustments and settings to be made and preserved by securing the components to the instrument body. The components retain their setting adjustments and remain solidly secured even when strings are completely removed from the instrument. The present invention also improves sound quality and playability of the instrument. By creating a secure solid connection with the instrument body, resonation of the strings are better transferred to the instrument body creating a louder and more full sounding instrument. This system and method of the present invention also increases the sustainability of string vibrations by better transfer of resonation to the instrument body.